


Tomatoes

by WolfPilot06



Series: Naruto Drabbles [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPilot06/pseuds/WolfPilot06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto hates tomatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to seki_yumizu's drabble challenge on the sasuxnaru LJ community.
> 
> Challenge: "1) Naruto hating veggies; 2) cherry tomatoes; and 3) inspiration from this pic (http://i20.photobucket.com/albums/b241/seki29/cherry.jpg)"

"Naruto, if you don't eat your vegetables, I'll sit on you and  _make_  you eat them," Sasuke threatened, frustrated.   
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and the unfortunate survivor of the Uchiha clan was feeling his misfortune particularly keenly this sunny day. ' _Why didn't Itachi kill me too?_ ' he moaned in his head, too busy having a glaring contest with his rival to complain aloud, not that he ever complained aloud. ' _If he'd killed me, I wouldn't be best in the academy, and I wouldn't have gotten stuck with this idiot as a teammate._  
  
"No." Naruto said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest and sticking his nose imperiously into the air. "I don't like veggies. They're  _gross_."  
  
Sasuke resisted the urge to shove a carrot up Naruto's nose.   
  
Kakashi-sensei had declared that none of them would be training if Naruto didn't eat his vegetables and fruits, mumbling something about dietary imbalances and Naruto getting scurvy if he continued to eat nothing but ramen. Since Iruka-sensei had joined in on the ultimatum - but refused to offer any aid in actually getting Naruto  _eat_  vegetables - and Sakura had flounced off with some weak excuse about having to have her nails trimmed (her dislike for Naruto overriding her infatuation with Sasuke), Sasuke had been left with the unwitting task of convincing Naruto into eating his vegetables.  
  
"At least eat one of the tomatoes," he urged, feeling a headache form in his left eyeball as he picked up one of the freshly-washed cherry tomatoes and waved it enticingly before Naruto's face. Blue eyes crossed in an attempt to keep the morsel in focus as Naruto scowled.  
  
"No. I hate tomatoes most of all."  
  
Sasuke was flabbergasted (he preferred the term "aghast").   
  
"How can you hate  _tomatoes?_ " he demanded, so shocked by this declaration that he completely forgot about Mission Impossible for a moment. "Tomatoes are delicious."  
  
"Tomatoes taste  _raw_." Naruto said, making a face, "Like, vegetable-raw. It's  _weird_ , and I don't like it."  
  
"Just  _try_  one," Sasuke insisted, and tried to shove the tomato in Naruto's mouth. He got his finger bitten for his troubles and nearly dropped the tomato on the ground. "Naruto, this is ridiculous. Just  _try_  a tomato."  
  
"Nooooooooooo!"   
  
Sasuke reached out and caught Naruto by the expedient of hooking his fingers in the back of his ridiculous collar as the blond genin attempted to escape through the window.  
  
"Listen, just - " he stuck the tomato in his own mouth and chewed, relishing the cool burst of juice on his tongue. "Mmm...see? It's  _good_."  
  
Naruto was watching him with the most peculiar expression of revulsion on his face, looking as if he was torn between fascination and complete disgust.  
  
"Look, maybe  _you_  like tomatos, Ass-Uke, but  _I_  think they're gross." Naruto said matter-of-factly. Thrown off-kilter by Naruto's inexplicable dislike for Sasuke's favorite food, Sasuke failed to take offense at Naruto's name-calling and instead tried to think of a way to get Naruto to at least try one of them.  
  
In a sudden stroke of deluded brilliance, Sasuke put a tomato between his lips and leaned towards Naruto, who turned towards him, startled.  
  
"Hey, what are - mmph!"  
  
Carefully, Sasuke transferred the tomato to Naruto's mouth, easing the juicy orb between Naruto's astonished lips with his tongue and withdrawing after he was reasonably assured that Naruto was too surprised his action to spit the tomato out. Then, reaching out, he put one hand below Naruto's chin, and the other atop his head, and pressed together.  
  
The look on Naruto's face as the tomato burst upon his tongue was memorable, to say the least.  
  
"Urk - guh! Bleh!"  
  
Sasuke was discomfited as Naruto rushed to the sink and proceeded to spit the fruit of his struggles into the drain.  
  
"Sasuke, if you're going to kiss me, don't do it with  _tomatoes!_ " Naruto demanded after thoroughly rinsing out his mouth with mouthwash and brushing his teeth several times. Sasuke blinked at him, momentarily disturbed from his sulk at having Naruto treat his favorite fruit so badly.  
  
"Wha - I didn't  _kiss_  you!" he protested, belatedly realizing that yes, he had, and yes, he knew what he was doing when he did it. Naruto looked dubious and leaned down, firmly pressing a kiss against his lips.  
  
" _That's_  how you should kiss me if you're going to kiss me at all," he said matter-of-factly, "'cause if you kiss me with a tomato again, I think I might just have punch you."


End file.
